Ruiny/Zagadki
Zagadki (ang. Puzzles) są ważnym elementem gry i można je zobaczyć we wszystkich lokacjach. Przy pierwszych trzech zagadkach pomaga nam Toriel. Zagadka Środkowej Drogi thumb Zagadka Środkowej Drogi to pierwsza zagadka z którą spotyka się protagonista w Ruinach. W tej zagadce pojawia się sześć przełączników i dźwignia. Tablica na ścianie mówi, że Tylko nieustraszeni mogą do tego przystąpić. Odważni i głupi. Nie chodzić na środkowej drodze. Jest to wskazówka, żeby nie wchodzić na przełączniki na oznaczonej ścieżce. Rozwiązanie tej zagadki otwiera drzwi do pokoju z przełącznikami. Toriel rozwiązuje te zagadkę zanim bohater zdoła cokolwiek zrobić. Pokój z Przełącznikami thumb To pokój z trzema przełącznikami które są umiejscowione na ścianie, dwoma mostami, kolcami które uniemożliwiają protagoniście przejście do kolejnego pomieszczenia oraz tablicą na której jest napisane Pozostań na ścieżce. Obok przełączników które bohater ma za zadanie wcisnąć, Toriel napisała Proszę naciśnij przełącznik. i Proszę naciśnij też ten przełącznik. W Hard Mode te oznaczania znikają czyniąc tę zagadkę trudniejszą. Jeśli protagonista wciśnie trzeci przełącznik gdy Toriel nadal chodzi, pojawi się napis Wow! Jesteś bardzo szybki w byciu w błędzie. Zagadka z Planami W tej zagadce pojawia się dwuczęściowy pokój. W jednym pomieszczeniu znajduje się podłoga z oznaczeniami, w drugim natomiast znajdują się kolce i woda. Tabliczka w pokoju mówi Zachodni pokój jest planem wschodniego pokoju. Jest to tak naprawdę wskazówka która oznacza, że oznaczenia na podłodze są rozwiązaniem do przejścia zagadki. Po przyjściu do pokoju z kolcami pierwszy raz, Toriel przeprowadzi protagonistę przez most trzymając go za rękę. Zagadka z Kamieniami To zagadka z dwoma pokojami, kolcami które blokują przejście do następnego pokoju oraz kamienie które trzeba przesunąć aby rozwiązać zadanie. Tablica w pierwszym pokoju mówi Trzy z czterech szarych kamieni rekomendują abyś je popchnął. Zagadka w pierwszym pokoju może zostać rozwiązana przez popchnięcie kamienia na biały przycisk. To dezaktywuje kolce i pozwala na przejście do następnej zagadki. Jest to także pierwsze zadanie, które protagonista rozwiązuje samemu. thumb W drugim pokoju znajdują się trzy kamienie. Aby rozwiązać tę zagadkę należy spytać dolny kamień o przesunięcie. Po tym jak protagonista będzie zmierzał do wyjścia, kolce znów się reaktywują. Należy ponownie się spytać o przesunięcie. Reszta kamieni nie musi zostać popchnięta. Porozmawianie z kamieniem na końcu Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżki sprawi, że ten spyta się czy wypchać bohatera aż na powierzchnię. Zagadka z Liśćmi thumb|Wcześniejsza wersja zagadki z liśćmi. Jest to pokój dwukondygnacyjny z licznymi popękaniami na piętrze. Jeśli protagonista stanie na pęknięciu, spadnie on na liście znajdujące się piętro niżej. Tabliczka w pokoju niżej mówi Proszę nie wchodzić na liście. Jest to wskazówka w jaki sposób rozwiązać zagadkę. Na tablicy na piętrze jest natomiast napisane Czy nie czytałeś znaku na dole? Jeśli protagonista spadnie dziesięć razy, w tle zacznie grać efekt dźwiękowy który pojawia się przy jedzeniu Legendarnego Bohatera, i będzie można normalnie chodzić po zagadce i ją przejść. Miesiąc przed publikacją Undertale Demo, Toby Fox powiedział, że zagadka ta miała być trudniejsza od końcowej wersji i nie miała żadnych oznaczeń na podłodze."can you believe this puzzle used to be harder. jesus christ. also there were no markings or cracks on the ground" - Toby Fox. September 24, 2015. Twitter. Zagadka z Jednym Przełącznikiem Jest to pokój z sześcioma pęknięciami na podłodze. Każde pęknięcie kieruje gracza do małego, pojedynczego pokoju. Tablica w pokoju mówi Jest tylko jeden przełącznik. *Lewy górny pokój zawiera w sobie jednego Vegetoida. *W górnym środkowym znajduje się właściwy przełącznik. *W prawym górnym pokoju jest tylko mała sterta liści. *W lewym dolnym pokoju można znaleźć Faded Ribbon. *W dolnym środkowym znajduje się Napstablook który zniknie po rozmowie z protagonistą. Jeśli bohater był wobec niego agresywny, duch nie pojawi się w tym pomieszczeniu. *W prawym dolnym pokoju ukrywa się kolejny Vegetoid. Rozwiązanie tej zagadki umożliwi protagoniście dojście do odwracającego się pokoju. Zagadka z Odwracającym się Pokojem Przypisy de:‎Ruinen/Puzzles en:Ruins/Puzzles fr:‎Ruines/Puzzles ja:Ruins/パズル ru:Руины/Загадки Kategoria:Ruiny Kategoria:Zagadki